The Aiedonian Empire
The origins of the Aiedonian Empire can be traced nearly a thousand years into the past, when the Olthan and Shadowrider tribes faced a common foe in the Green Dragon Flight. Following the heavily mythologized story of the Battle of Green, much of which scholars theorize is heavily embellished, both tribes stood triumphant over the Green Dragon God's corpse. Victorious, but almost wiped out. The battle and larger war had taken a great toll on the victors, and they became heavily dependent on one another. It took the broken clans almost a century to recuperate their losses, and the attrition suffered caused the two tribes to unite into something altogether new. The new tribe adopted the name Aiedonians, and the world would tremble beneath their might. About a century following the Battle of Green, the now deified Braedon the Conqueror claimed the titles of Ruler and Protector - previously held by two different persons - and became the first Emperor. Braedon the Conqueror initiated the first Aiedonian March, which would greatly increase Aiedonian territory and severely weaken the Arrkiish Aellkouar. More marches would follow in the Empire's expansion, and many more Emperors would be deified alongside Braedon by their contributions to the realm. Today, the Empire is organized in five provinces, namely Aiedon, Thaerdon, Ciludon, Suildon and Iedon, but several former provinces have been lost over the years. The Aiedonian Provinces and their governance As a means to reinforce order and stability, as well as fierce loyalty toward the reigning Emperor, Military and Political command of each province is separated. Thus, each province has a Ruler who is tasked with managing the fiscal, judicial and political matters of the province, while a Protector is tasked with military matters and matters of defense as well as infrastructural development. Due to the entangled nature of these and how different the structures by which these institutions function, they thereby limit each other and keep one another in check. This method has been so successful that the structure has only fallen apart during the Ashen Wars, wherein those with a strong claim to the Dragon Seat held these positions, and used them to further their agenda. It is therefore very rare to find immediate heirs to the Imperial Throne within such high positions of authority and it only really occurs due to extreme merit. The Aiedonian Province The Aiedonian Empire was born on the steppes of the northern highlands of Athelorn in what today is the Aiedonian Province of the Empire. The area is rich in silver and iron, in particular in the Worldspire Mountains, but has a rather limited supply of arable land. The province also houses the Imperial Capitol of Verdcastle, wherein the legendary Oathalla stands. It is on this very place the Aiedonian people was forged in the Battle of Green, and the great death and suffering that was faced here laid the foundation of the Aiedonian People. Today, the governance of the province is managed by the Dragon Seat Personally, and the Emperor traditionally holds the personal position of Ruler and Protector of the province and is the only man to hold both a military and a political position within the Empire. Not only does this give the Emperor a clear position within the military, it also gives him personal command of more legions than any other Protector, as the Nomadic clans of Aiedon makes it much easier to maintain a professional standing army of significant size than any other province. In full, Aiedon hosts almost 7 legions, of which one is based as the Defenders of Verdcastle and the Imperial Guard, dubbed the Blood Cloaks. The Aiedonian legions of the North are in general known for their powerful cavalry and their incredible ability to be deployed swiftly and in force. To this day, Aiedon is mostly populated by the nomadic aiedonian tribes, as most arable land is concentrated around Verdcastle itself, which also serves to direct the steel and silver trade with the other provinces of the Empire. Most of this trade is directed through the large Silver River that winds its way from the Worldspire Mountains to the Shattered Sea in southern Athelorn. A majority of trade flowing through Aiedon is concentrated along this river, but caravans also travel along the King's Road to both Thaerdon and Earedh in the West, as well as south toward the provinces. The diverging paths of the Silver River has also enabled this one northern province to monopolize Imperial trade with Laithdom and Guthandom in the East. This trade is managed primarily through the Imperial Trade Houses, under the oversight of the Emperor. The Thaerdonian Province Thaerdon is traditionally viewed as the first province annexed by the Empire and it has a long history of cultural acclimitation such that most of the Aiedonian values, beliefs and customs are held here as well. The main difference between Aiedon and Thaerdon is the wealth of arable land, causing most Thaerdonians to settle and farm rather than the customary nomadic lifestyle of the Aiedonians. Thaerdon also has continual issues with Dikenvar, and as the province borders Earedh, it is a rather restless and unruly province and as such has a competent standing military force. Thaerdon is governed from Dalkeep, a heavy military fortification in the centre of the province's farmland which serve to defend the farmland and the population, but also to organize the grain trade the province relies on. In addition, there are several major settlements throughout the province, and many also serve a military function. One such fortification is Lakewatch lying by the great lake Draer's Pond. While Lakewatch does serve to organize trade over the lake and with Earedh, the area is also particularily dangerous and Dikenvar attacks are frequent. Thaerdon is, in no small part because of the dangerous hotbed it lies in and its critical role in feeding the Empire, more heavily governed by its Protector than most other provinces. The large standing army is routinely deployed to patrol the borders and known weak areas, while smaller fortifications protect both grain and populace should the need arise. That said, the Ruler still holds siginificant influence, as the office manages the grain trade, production, and deliveries. The Iedonian Province Iedon is situated on the south-western border of the Empire bordering Aellkouar and the Shattered Sea and is one of the latest province added to the Empire that still remains under Imperial Dominion. That being said, Iedon has now been a province of the Empire for the past 400 years and many Aiedonian customs and values are now a natural part of its inhabitants lives. Indeed, most inhabitants of Iedon view themselves as Aiedonian, although their tribal ancestry links them to other tribes. The area is rich in both resources and population, which includes large quantities of Arrkiis as well as pockets of all the civilized clans. Initially, Iedon was a part of ancient Aellkouar but was annexed by Dagor Battleborn. Since, Iedon has been a major source of Aiedonian import and export, in particular with Aellkouar, the Thousand Isles and Haulthenn. Strong arrkiish influence on the province has also resulted in a multitude of trade houses and skilled craftsmen to be concentrated in the province. Compared to Thaerdon, the Iedonian province is much calmer and more secure, as all it needs to contend with are occasional Dikenvar and raids out of the Thousand Isles. One of the ways that the Empire brought Iedon to heel following the occupation was in leaving a substantial amount of the nobility in positions of power, but they were instead realigned into the Aiedonian order. As such, Iedon is governed in rather feudal system where a majority of financial and political authority is dispersed to such nobles. Similarily, military authority is delegated to Protector proxies for each feudal area. These military cells are much more autonomous than is generally applied or desirable, but this has served to make the legions of Iedon much more flexible and serve as limitors on the noble's authority. Much like the other provinces, a Ruler holds supreme judicial, financial and political authority over the province and manage the province through the Noble's Court. The Protector meanwhile is the only military authority in the province that command more than 100 soldiers and has a full legion at his disposal. Both the Ruler and Protector are based out of Ilsgaer positioned where the Silver River ends in the Shattered Sea. The Ciludonian Province In the southeastern parts of the Empire lies Ciludon The Suildonian Province The Imperial Regalia Following the victory at the Battle of Green, Olthan master craftsmen preserved as much as possible of the body and blood of the Dragon God Vizzelthezz and set to work to commemorate the victory. Today, the fruits of their labor is today regarded as part of the Imperial Regalia. The most important of these are the cup of oaths, the dragon seat, the dragon crown and the imperial sword Draerbrand. Famously, no Emperor has ever worn the Dragon Crown and Draerbrand simultaneously, as this is considered a very poor omen and could cause misfortune to befall the Empire. Draerbrand The Imperial sword Draerbrand was forged by mixing the Dragon God's blood with steel and then fashioned into a traditional Shadowrider curved one-handed sword. This blade has been wielded by every Protector of the Aiedonian people, as well as every Emperor. Most famously, Emperors such as Bradeon the Conqueror and Maerdon the Brave lived most of their lives wielding Draerbrand rather than the Imperial Crown, as the statues of Braedon clearly shows throughout the Empire. The sword is mythical merely from a historical perspective, but it is also said to have several magical properties. The Dragon Seat At the center of the citadel Oathalla of Verdcastle sits the Imperial throne elevated on a high dais. The Dragon Seat itself is a rather simple throne carved out of the fused bones of Vizzelthezz and ornamented by runes in silver, gold and dragons steel. The throne further has indentations fitting the Dragon Crown and Draerbrand, as whichever item is not currently in use must remain attached to the throne. Some Emperors opt for more comfortable options than the Dragon Seat for everyday use, but during the Oath Ceremony, all Emperors are obliged to sit the Dragon Seat and even when moved, it grows heavier the further away from Oathdregu it comes. Oathdregu - the Cup of Oaths Fashioned from the skull of Vizzelthezz is Oathdregu, the Cup of Oaths. Like The Dragon Seat, Oathdregu is covered in runes in Dragon's steel, silver and gold and the bones are fused to forge a large bowl of about 1.5 metres in diameter. Oathdregu is of great importance in the Oathing Ceremony wherein the lords, ladies, Rulers and Protectors swear themselves to the loyal service of the Emperor, but it is also used to swear in every general higher political and judicial officer as they are appointed. The oathing involves cutting open ones hand and letting your blood go into the bowl, binding the words to the magic power of Oathdregu. To this day, all those who have broken their oaths have met with grisly ends, and few of the superstitious Aiedonians dare question this custom. The Dragon Crown Fashioned from Dragon's Steel, supposedly lifted from the same ore as Draerbrand, is the Imperial Crown. Over the years, the crown has been more extensively adorned and coated in gold with added diamonds. It is believed that the underneath the gold, the same dark metal as Draerbrand is adorned with similar runes and adornments, but that Emperor's have wanted a more extravagant adornment. Over time, this gold is said to shave off, as if the magic in the crown itself rejects the gold placed over it. The Aiedonian Military The famed army of the Aiedonian Empire is most famous for its heavy reliance on cavalry, as the traditional legions were forged in the Aiedonian steppes. The Deification of Emperors One of the most peculiar practice among the Aiedonian religious practices is the extreme importance placed upon their Emperors to the point where they are worshipped beside the All-Father himself. The basis for this practice can be traced to the larger-than-life Braedon the Conqueror, claimed to be the son of the All-Father. Not only did he unite the Aiedonian people under one banner, he also initated the Aiedonian March and was the first prophet of the All-Father and his awesome powers. It is also claimed that Braedon never died, rather he abdicated the throne to his heirs to rejoin his father on the divine planes. As such, there is no tomb known dedicated to Braedon, but a small religious sarcophagous is present in each temple dedicated to the All-Father in his honor. The most lasting sign of his life is the elaborate statues that were raised in his honor during his lifetime in the cities he conquered, a practice that has continued to this day. To honor the deified Emperors, a sacrifice is usually customary. This sacrifce is typically through a blood sacrifice, a monetary sacrifice, a sacrifice of land deeds or ownership of chattle. The most honorable sacrifice, typically perfomed before a battle or a war is the sacrifice of a horse. A more every-day sacrifice to Braedon could include the sacrifice of ones own blood. Not every Emperor has been deified however, as although all Emperors are said to have the blood of the All-Father, not all Emperors are said to uphold his values. In general, however, the reigning Emperor will also be worshiped alongside the Emperors deified post-mortem, as he is said to represent the All-Fathers power on Ultheles. A shorter list of deified Emperors would include Braedon the Conqueror, Aiheron the Swift, Dagor Battleborn, Maerdon the Brave, Aerick the Keeper, and Ilnedh Truthspeaker, all of whom have reigned successfully in periods of great turmoil. There are, however, more deified Emperors, but these tend to be the most venerated with dedicated altars in the temples. It is strongly believed that the reigning Empress Shae II the Just will also be deified due to her great works during the Mages' War. Major Conflicts The Aiedonian Empire has, throughout its existance, been involved in multiple great conflicts. A major aspect of this is the aggressive expansionistic tendencies of Aiedon and many of its Emperors coupled with a religious fervor for the All-Father. As many Emperors would like to add their name to the list of deified Emperors, many have also pushed the warmongering Aiedonian spirit even further. Following is a small number of major conflicts that has befallen the Empire in its thousand year reign. The Battle of Green The Aiedonian Empire was, as has been immortalized in the many annals of the Empire, forged in the war against the Green Dragon Flight and its God Vizzelthezz. In the final battle of the nearly three decade long conflict, the Green Dragon Flight was virtually annihilated and the Aiedonian tribe was forged. The First Aiedonian March This conflict was initiated by the tenth Protector, Braedon the Conqueror, as he properly united the clans under his command and pushed into the territory held by Aellkouar. The First March started as Braedon became the first to raise the sword banner and lead his troop with such fervor that his soldiers would soot their hair in order to honor their leader. The March would only end at the death of his eventual successor, Aiheron the Swift, first of the Ashenburne line. The first march would add the territory that eventually would be name Thaerdon and Cilludon to the Empire's domain. The First Ashen War The concept of the Ashen Wars is a continually resurging aspect of the early and golden age of the Aiedonian Empire, as the line of succession was rather unclear and most Emperors would have multiple wives until Aerick the Keeper's reforms nearly 500 years after the ascent of Braedon the Conqueror. This first Ashen War was held between the main children of Braedon as they battled for control, until Aiheron Ashenburne was the sole adult heir standing, cementing the Ashenburne line as the Imperial line. The Kouran Conflict/The Second Ashen War/The Second Aiedonian March Following the First March, about four decades of relative peace followed where only minor skirmishes between different clans and bloodlines and Aellkouar would disturb the peace, but the Kouran Conflict would soon follow. The conflict was sparked by Kouran meddling in the succession in an attempt to instigate a second Ashen War to weaken the Aiedonians in order to reclaim lost territory. What resulted was that a young Dagor was placed on the throne with a managing council filled with his rivals, who attempted to secure control for themselves and eventually supplant the Emperor. As Dagor turned 15, a whole two years from reaching true adulthood, he managed to survive no less than two assassination attempts and fed up slaughtered his entire council with his loyal guards. Dagor Battleborn of House Ashenburne would then reap bloody vengeance upon Aellkouar in a campaign that would last his entire life. The result would be that the province of Iedon and Suildon would be added to the Empire. The Third Aiedonian March Under Emperor Maerdon the Brave of House Ashenburne, the third Aiedonian march was instigated aiming at claiming control over Earedh and the eastern wilderness in order to pacify the continent of Athelorn. The resulting war lasted for about a decade and saw the complete pacification of Earedh and major expansion of Cilludon beyond the banks of the Silver River. The Second Egranic Uprising Initiated by the Egranic warlord Ndaer Bloodchest, the second egranic uprising was the attempted liberation of Earedh from Aiedonian dominion. Though ultimately unsuccessful, Ndaer and his people sowed the seeds for future independence, forcing the Emperor to give special independence to the province and the Egranic peoples. The uprising also took the life of Emperor Gaewor the Last, the last Emperor of the first dynasty of House Ashenburne which lasted for almost 300 years with only minor dynastic squabbles between different heirs, as assassinations had become the norm in the years leading up to ascension. The squabble was eventually resolved by Ilnedh Truthspeaker of House Flaemmewrynn who becomes the first Emperor of House Flaemmewrynn. Category:Country Category:Aiedonian Empire